fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Grindelwalds Verbrechen Theorien
thumb|center|700px Heute am 15. November 2018 startet endlich „Fantastische Tierwesen: Grindelwalds Verbrechen” im Kino und nach dem Showdown-Auftritt von Gellart Grindelwald am Ende des ersten Teils, fiebern Fans nun so einigen Antworten entgegen. Was ist Grindelwalds Agenda? Wer ist Credence wirklich und warum ist Grindelwald hinter ihm her? Wie kommen Newt Scammander und seine Freunde hier ins Spiel? Nach einem Vorab-Blick auf den Film, können wir sagen: Viele Punkte werden geklärt, aber tatsächlich werden noch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen und der Zuschauer wird mit einem großen „Was zum Teufel?!”-Moment in die Credits entlassen. Wir versuchen das Puzzle zusammenzusetzen und warnen euch aber dringlich vorab: Es folgen viele Spoiler! Wenn du Fantastische Tierwesen 2 noch nicht gesehen hast, überlege dir gut, ob du weiterlesen möchtest! Die Handlung im Überblick thumb|Leta Lestrange muss sich ihrer Vergangenheit stellen. Nach den Ereignissen aus dem Vorgängerfilm „Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind” hat Newt ein Reiseverbot aufgebrummt bekommen und bislang scheint nur sein, wie Newt findet, überaus anstrengend spießiger Bruder Theseus Scammander aus dem Ministerium für Zauberei, etwas daran ändern zu können. Doch Newt will nicht als Gegenleistung für das Ministerium arbeiten. Stattdesssen reist er auf eigene Faust und heimlich nach Paris, nachdem Albus Dumbeldore ihn bittet, dort gegen Gellart Grindelwald zu kämpfen. Dieser hat sich nämlich nicht lange im Gefängnis festhalten lassen und ist kurzerhand bei einer Überführung in ein anderes Gefängnis spektakulär entkommen. Grindelwald schart nun in Frankreichs Hauptstand seine Anhänger um sich und Newt, Tina, und Jacob versuchen ihn aufzuhalten. Währenddessen ist auch Leta Lestrange, Theseus' Verlobte, im Namen des Ministeriums auf der Jagd nach Grindelwald und auf der Suche nach Credence Barebone, denn dieser ist nach wie vor Ziel des düsteren Zauberers. Dabei muss sie sich ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit und inneren Dämonen stellen: Sie wurde in einem Vergewaltigungsakt gezeugt, und thumb|Grindelwald schart seine Anhänger um sich in Paris.ihre Mutter kam bei ihrer Geburt später ums Leben. Später vertauschte sie noch im Kindesalter ihren Bruder mit einem anderen Kind, was im tragischen Zufall dazu führte, dass ihr Bruder (und nicht das andere Kind) bei einem Schiffsunglück ums Leben kam. Im großen Showdown in den Friedhofskatatkomben von Paris, eskaliert so einiges: Goldie läuft zu Grindelwald über, Leta opfert sich und wird von Grindelwalds magischen Feuer ausgelöscht, Newt kann einen überaus wichtigen Anhänger (dazu später mehr) von Grindelwald klauen, viele Auroren verlieren ihr Leben, aber die Gruppe um Newt kann mit Hilfe des Alchemisten Nicolas Flamel die Vernichtung von Paris durch Grindelwald verhindern. Und das war nur ein Auszug aus all dem, was im Film passierte... thumb|center|600 px Die Verbindung von Dumbledore und Grindelwald Schon zu Beginn des Filmes kontaktiert Albus Dumbledore, derzeit noch einfacher Lehrer an Hogwarts welcher Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet, den irritierten Newt Scammander und bittet ihn, nach Paris zu reisen um dort gegen Grindelwald zu kämpfen. Nun fragt sich der Zuschauer, und zurecht auch der wenig kampfeslustige Newt, warum nun gerade er sich dem wahnsinnigen Grindelwald in den Weg stellen solle. Ein besonders begnadeter Zauberer ist er nicht gerade, geschweige denn gefechtserprobt. Nun stellt sich im Laufe der Geschichte heraus, dass Dumbledore und Grindelwald schon seit langer Zeit eine besondere Verbindung haben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und in Teenagertagen schworen sie einander einen mächtigen, magischen Blutsschwur, welcher besiegelt, dass beide einander niemals bekämpfen können. Weder Dumbledore noch Grindelwald also selber können, selbst wenn sie noch so sehr wollen, den Zauberstab gegeneinander erheben, weil dieser Schwur es verhindert. Das erklärt auch, warum Grindelwald so dringend versucht, Credence als Waffe zu gewinnen: Er soll für ihn gegen Albus kämpfen. thumb|600px|center|Dumbledore tritt vor den Spiegel Nerhgeb und sieht Grindelwald. Zwei Tropfen Blut von den beiden Männern sind nun in einem Glasanhänger versiegelt und hängen um Grindelwalds Hals. Doch Newt erkennt schnell, was sich hinter diesem mysteriösen Anhänger versteckt und sendet seinen Niffler aus, der gar nicht anders kann, als unauffällig alles was glitzert zu stehlen - und so überreicht Newt Dumbledore am Ende die Phiole mit dem Blut. Die große Frage ist jetzt: Kann Dumbledore den Schwur brechen um sich dem scheinbar übermächtigen Grindelwald entgegenzustellen? Doch was verbindet die beiden Männer so stark, dass sie diesen Schwur in jungen Jahren eingingen? Autorin Rowling kommentierte bereits vor einiger Zeit, dass Dumbledore homosexuell ist und schon vor einigen Monaten hörte man seitens der Schauspieler, dass auch in „Grindelwalds Verbrechen” Dumbledore und seine Liebe zu Männern thematisiert wird. Nun sieht man in einer Szene Albus vor den Spiegel Nerhegeb treten und er schaut in sein und Grindelwalds jugendliches Gesicht, und wie sie beide ihre Hände, zärtlich aneinander legen und es scheint mehr als klar - Gellart und Albus waren Liebende! Da passt es auch, dass Dumbledore sagt „Wir waren mehr als Brüder”. thumb|600px|center|Der junge Grindelwald erscheint im Spiegel Nerhgeb. Tatsächlich macht genau dieser Umstand den auf uns zurollenden Finalkampf zwischen den beiden großen Magiern noch einmal um einiges brisanter und spannender! Selbst wenn der Schwur gebrochen sein sollte - können die beiden Männer die emotionale Vergangenheit komplett hinter sich lassen? Wer ist Credence? Die finale Szene aufgeschlüsselt Mit einem Knall enthüllt Grindelwald eine, nennen wir es hier mal, Behauptung, in der letzten Szene des Filmes. Credence ist der Gruppierung um den dunklen Magier beigetreten, weil er in ihm die einzige Person sah, die mehr über seine Vergangenheit wissen könnte und Vertrauen in ihm weckte. Und nachdem Gellart bedeutungsschwer einen Phönix auferstehen ließ, schließt er den Film mit dem Satz, dass Credence' Name Aurelius Dumbledore sei. Zig Fragen kommen einem nun in dem Sinn: Wer ist Aurelius Dumbledore? Wie kommt Grindelwald auf diese Idee? Kann das überhaupt stimmen? Und mit welcher Motivation streut er diese Information? Zwei grundlegende Theorien tun sich auf: thumb|600px|center|Credence erfährt von Grindewald, dass er wohl Aurelius Dumbeldore ist. Theorie 1: Credence ist Aurelius Dumbledore und Ariana Dumbledores Sohn thumb|Credence glaubt, dass nur Grindelwald ihm helfen kann. Nehemen wir mal an, Grindelwald hat Recht und Credence stammt aus der Familie Dumbledore, dann steht nach wie vor die Frage im Raum: In welcher Relation steht er zu Albus? Es sollte erwähnt werden, dass unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Grindelwald nicht exakt weiß, was er sagt oder unbeabsichtigt falsche Informationen streut: Er ist sogenannter Seher, was bedeutet, dass er (wie zum Beispiel auch Frau Trelawney) in die Zukunft sehen kann. Das bedeutet zwar nicht, dass er die Vergangenheit ebenso lesen kann, aber dennoch weiß er, welche Konsequezen solche Aussagen haben. Aber gehen wir mal davon aus, dass seine Aussage stimmt, wie könnte Aurelius Dumbeldore in die Familie passen? Nimmt man Credence' Alter als Hinweis, dann scheint es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Aurelius der lang verschollene Bruder von Albus ist. Wir kennen das exakte Alter von Credence nicht, aber da er im Teil zuvor noch in einer Art Waisenhaus lebte, scheint er schätzungsweise in seinen 20ern zu sein. Der Altersunterschied zu Albus wäre einfach zu hoch, als dass sie Brüder sein könnten. Und tatsächlich wäre es sehr unüblich für Rowling, dermaßen un-kanonische Handlungsstränge aufzubauen und Personen komplett neu in die Geschichte zu verweben. Es kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden, und viele Stimmen kursieren derzeit durch das Netz, die diese Möglichkeit für die wahrscheinlichste halten, aber dann müsste sich Rowling den Vorwurf von Deus ex machina gefallen lassen. thumb|Ist Ariana Dumbledore Credence' Mutter? Verfolgt man die Idee, dass Aurelius Dumbeledore vielmehr der Neffe von Albus ist, und somit der Sohn seiner früh verstorbenen Schwester Ariana, könnte eher ein Plot-Schuh draus werden: Ariana verstarb im Alter von 14 Jahren bei einem Unfall, der aus einem Streit zwischen den beiden Dumbledore-Brüdern und Gellart entbrach. Die genauen Hintergründe sind unklar. Zuvor hätte sie aber durchaus schwanger sein und ein Kind gebären können. Wenn man die Information einfließen lässt, dass Kendra Dumbledore, die Mutter, bei einem magischen Ausbruch von Ariana ums Leben kam, scheint es fast kein Zufall mehr sein zu können, dass Ariana (bekanntermaßen) und Credence beide Obscuriale waren. Möglicherweise brachte man Arianas Baby nach ihrem Tod dann aus der Familie, weil es ebenfalls eine solch unkontrollierbare Macht in sich trug. Rechnen wir nach: Credence ist jünger als Newt welcher wiederum 1897 geboren ist, und wenn Ariana 1899 verstarb wird es sicherlich knapp, aber es könnte sein, dass sie kurz zuvor ihren Sohn Aurelius gebar. Möchte man den Gedanken noch weiter spinnen, wäre es vielleicht sogar möglich (wenn auch an keiner Stelle belegt und erst einmal nur dramaturgisch spannend) dass Grindelwald Aurelius' Vater ist und damit zu einem emotionalen Bruch zwischen Albus und ihm und zu den Streitigkeiten zwischen den beiden Dumbledore-Brüdern und Grindelwald geführt hat - bei dem dann final und tragischerweise Ariana ums Leben kam. Theorie 2: Credence wird nur von Grindelwald instrumentalisiert thumb|Nagini begleitet Credence auf seiner verzweifelten Reise. Tatsächlich scheint die obigen Theorie stimmig, aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Grindelwald ein hoch manipulativer Charakter ist, der mit den Wünschen und Ängsten der Menschen spielt. Auf diese Art und Weise schart er seine Anhänger um sich und instrumentalisiert ihre Sorgen zu seinen Gunsten und schürt diese weiterhin durch seine propagandistischen Reden. Nicht zu Unrecht erwähnt man im Gefängnis, dass man ihm seine Zunge entfernen musste (die er später jedoch wieder hatte), weil er so ein wahnsinnig überzeugender Redner ist und die Wärter dazu verführte, ihn zu befreien. Selbst Goldie kann er für sich gewinnen, weil diese sich nach einer Welt sehnt, in der Zauberer und Hexen nicht mehr im Verborgenen leben müssen. Dass seine Absichten aber deutlich finsterer sind und dass er keinerlei Absichten hat, Muggel und Magier in Harmonie zusammen leben zu sehen, sehen viele nicht. Aber zurück zu Credence: Es ist durchaus möglich, dass er dem jungen Mann mit der Lüge auf der einen Seite einfach einen großen Namen verleiht, um ihm seinen Wunsch nach Bedeutung und Wissen um seine Herkunft zu erfüllen. Seine Suche hat an dieser Stelle ein Ende und er kann Grindelwald dankbar dafür sein. Zudem kann er so in Credence ein großes Feindbild aufbauen: Sollte Albus Dumbledore wirklich sein Verwandter sein, so hätte er jedes Recht darauf, wütend auf ihn zu sein, weil dieser sich nie um ihn scherte. Credence durchlebte eine schreckliche Kindheit voller Missbrauch und Schmerz, während Albus ein bequemes Leben auf Hogwarts in England führte. Und Wut gegen Dumbledore kann Grindelwald gut gebrauchen im Kampf gegen den Lehrer. Insbesondere, weil er aufgrund des Blutschwures nicht selber gegen ihn antreten kann... Ein weiterer Cliffhanger und weniger Enthüllung als erwartet Und mit diesen Fragen und einem rauchenden Kopf entlässt uns Rowling auch aus dem zweiten Teil der Fantastischen-Tierwesen-Saga. Tatsächlich ist rein gar nichts gegen Spannung einzuwenden, aber man hätte sich fast etwas mehr Enthüllungsmomente rund um den Credence-Grindelwald-Storybogen gewünscht. Aber dafür wurde der Zuschauer mit reichlich Hintergrundinfos über Nagini, Leta Lestrange, Newt Scammander und charmanten Nebencharakteren versorgt. Uns interessiert aber jetzt vor allen Dingen: Welcher Theorie glaubt ihr? Denkt ihr, Credence ist tastächlich mit Dumbledore verwandt und wenn ja, wie? Oder denkt ihr, Credence' Vergangenheit selber spielt keine größere Rolle und Grindelwald nutzt ihn mit dieser Lüge nur aus? Oder, noch spannender, habt ihr vielleicht eine ganz andere Theorie? Dann teilt diese bitte mit uns in den Kommentaren! Wir sind gespannt, davon zu lesen! ----